Naru's School Story
by Jesi and Frost
Summary: ItaFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru that tirns into sibling-ness Nice!KyuuFemGaa. SasuSaku bashing, Don't like, don't read. AU high school fic. being rewritten
1. Prolouge

Rumors where running around that someone had finally decided to buy the hug house in the woods just outside of Konoha

Rumors where running around that someone had finally decided to buy the hug house in the woods just outside of Konoha. No one has lived in that house since World War II.

One of the rumors was that a 26 year old teacher and his little sister where the ones that where going to be living there. They had heard that the parents of the two had died in a plane accident on their way to the United States.

What they didn't know was that the rumors where true.

* * *

**Hey people! can't wait to hear your appinion, but i can't do that if you don't review! anyways, about half of the people reading this won't read the next chappie; so they won't read the good part of the story. I'm not ganna do some really long authers note so bye!**

**spazzy**


	2. Chapter 1

**hey hey here's the next chappie!**

**Disclamer: I wish**

ONE WEEK LATER

"See you later Kyuubi!" yelled a blonde girl; who looked about 16, but was really 17; yelled at an orange hair boy; who looked about 19, but was really 26; with orange hair and red eyes we can safely guess is Kyuubi.

"Bye Naru! Remember, come home right after school!" He yelled back. Both Naru and Kyuubi's parents where dead, so Kyuubi had to support them both.

At Naru's new school

'Now, lets see, um the office should be over here…yes, there it is.' Naru was standing inside of Konoha High School. Konoha High was just one big 2-story building next to a bunch of fancy-looking companies. It was a ugly white on the outside, but the inside was a horribly bright pink with blue stripes.

She walked into the office and went to the desk of the nice-looking lady outside of the principal's office.

"umm..", the lady looked up from the book she was reading, "I'm the new student. Should I just-" She was cut off when the Principal's door opened. A lady that looked to be in her twenties; but probably wasn't; with light blonde hair stuck her head out.

"Did you say new student?" Naru gave a shaky node. "Well, come in then."

When Naru got in the room she saw that there where bottles of sake everywhere, even on the desk.

"Here's your schedule. Here's a map, now get out and go to class before the bell rings." Naru quickly walked out of the office and past the lady with the books desk.

Once she was outside of the set of offices, she looked around for someone she could talk to till school started; which was in 30 minutes. She saw a girl with; ugh; pink hair and a girl with light blonde hair hanging on a boy who had black hair that looked oddly like a chickens butt. She saw a boy leaning agents the wall listing to a boy who was eating a bag of potato chips, a girl with read hair glaring at everyone; 'I might talk to her at lunch, but I don't think she'll take up 30 minutes'; and then… a boy with a dog!

Naru practically ran over to where the boy was playing with his dog. When she got there she had to catch her breath before she could even speak.

"Hey, my names Naru and I'm new here and I saw your dog and then I was wondering if you wanted to talk?" She said this all in one breath and the boy had a confused look on his face before he figured out what she said.

Chuckling, he said "Hey Naru, my names Kiba and this is Akamaru. Sure we can talk." She looked like she was going to start jumping up and down she was so happy.

"Yay! Okay, well first can i ask you a question?" When she said this her head tilted to the side.

"Umm...yeah, sure. what do you want to ask?"

"Who is that girl with the red hair all alone?"

Clearly, he wasn't expecting this."o-oh, well thats Gaara, but she gives anyone who comes close to her a death glare. Most people try to avoid her."

"..."

'RING RING'

"well, we have to get to class know. let me see your schedule." She handed him her schedule with a small smile.

First period-History, Anko

Second period-art, Jurya

Third period-computers, Iruka

Lunch

Fourth period-P.E., Gie

F period- Biology, Orochimaru

Sixth period-english, Kakashi

"Well, we have 2nd, and 6th period together, so lets meet up at lunch. See ya."

"Bye!"

* * *

**hey hey! just so you know, if this gets flamed, i will laugh and make s'mores!**

**-spazzy**


	3. Chapter 2

**sorry for the late update but im grounded so... im typing the rest of this at school now so..**

* * *

_First Period_

Naru walked into class just as the tardy bell rang. "Um... Hey, I'm the new student, Naru Uzumaki."

"Name's Anko. Go take a seat anywhere Brat." _Nice teacher._ Naru thought sarcastically. She walked to the back of the room and sat down next to a pail boy with long brunet hair in a ponytail and violet-almost-white eyes.

"Hi, my names Naru! What's yours?!"

"… Neji." _Talkative one, isn't he?_

"Un."

"Are you related to Deidara-sempai?"

"Sempai? Yeah, he's my cousin. Why?"

"Do you know he's going out with Sasori-sempai?"

"Yes, I know that my cousin is gay, thank you very much."

And the rest of first period was uneventful.

_Second Period_

She walked in to class and the fist person she saw was he cousin sitting in the back. she walked over to him really quietly, then, out of nowhere, she yelled..

"Deidara!" Said boy looked up and so did the redheaded boy next to him.

"Naru! Hey, how are you and Kyuu geting on? You two are moving in with me next week, right?"

"Yupp! I can't wait! Kyuu's worried, but thats Kyuu so..."

"Haha, yeah. Oh, right. Naru, this is my boyfriend, Sasori. Sasori, this is my cousin, Naru."

"Hm."

"Don't take afence Naru, he's like that most of the time." Just then a man with long white hair walked in.

"All right class, we have a new female student. Um.. Naru Uzumaki please come to the front of the room and introduce yourself." Naru walked up to the front.

"Hey, my names Naru and if you mess with me or my family, you get hurt, badly." she said this all with a big smile plastered on to her face. Then she walked back to where she was earlyer and sat in an empty seat.

"Alright class, just draw and leave me alone." We all drew for the rest of the period while talking to are friends.

_Third Period_

_Dang! I have computers and math next!! _Naru didn't like computers, so the only resson she was going was because she liked math.

When she walked in, the first two people she noticed were the quiet boy and the redheaded girl from earlyer.

She dicided to go up to the girl.

"Hey, my names Naru. What's yours?"

"... why are you talkinng to me? No one ever talks to me."

"Well, i'm new and... Hey, are you related to Sasori-sempai?"

"Yeah. That's why most people stay away from me."

"Sasori is nice to Dei-chan, so he's not a bad guy. Besides, if everyone juged me by what my brother Kyuubi does, they'd all think I was a bookworm."

"Kyuubi? As in Kyuubi-sensai?"

"Oh? Are you in his creative writing class?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Hey, Gaa-chan, who you talking to?"

"Hm? Oh hey Shika. Naru this is Shikamaru."

"Hey."

"Hey, are you relat-" he was cut off mid-sentence by the teacher.

"All right kids. We have a new student. Naru, would you please introduce yourself?"

"Um, sure. My name is Naru Uzumaki, and if you mess with anyone in my family you will get hurt." Once again she had that huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, now please go take a seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke please raise your hand." The boy with chicken butt hair raised his hand near the back of the room.

"Okay, now who can tell me what x equels in the equation on the board."

5x+10y-25awd10

I raise my hand as soon as i read the entire problem.

"naru?"

"10+25awd-10yx"

"t-that's right."

Sasuke passed me a note.

'If you ever answer a question before me again, you will pay.'

* * *

**Hey, i dont know what to write next so...**

**Place your vote for the cuples!**

**KyuGaa**

**KyuIno**

**ShikaNaru**

**KibaNaru**

**SasuNaru**

**SasuSaku**

**KibaHina**

**KakaIru**

**ItaNaru**

**ItaKisa**

**K'! plz vote yupp yupp!**

**-Spazzy**


	4. Chapter 3

**KyuGaa:5**

**KyuIno: 1**

* * *

**ShikaNaru: 3**

**KibaNaru: 2**

**SasuNaru: 1**

**ItaNaru: 3**

* * *

**SasuSaku: 4**

**KibaHina: 2**

**KakaIru: 3**

**ItaKisa: 1**

**Okay, KibaNaru, SasuNaru, and KyuIno are defanite no-no's. Thanks for reviewing/voting!**

**~Namu-chan**

_thoughts/flashback_

"talking"

normal

titles

**

* * *

**Last Time . . .

"_T-that's right."_

_Sasuke passed me a note._

'_If you ever answer a question before me again, you will pay.'_

Now . . .

I twisted around in my seat to look at the Uchiha and, to my displeasure, he was staring at me.

'Hmph. Stupid prick. Just because I'm better at math then him, doesn't mean he can threaten me!!'

Lunch

When the bell rang, I practically jumped out of my seat. I ran to my locker and, to my shock, Kiba was waiting there.

"Hey, what up Kiba?"

"Hm? O hey, me and a few of my friends where wondering if you wanted to hang with us."

"Sounds cool. Just let me put my books in my locker and lead the way."

When we entered the cafateria it was horibble. there was a group of squelling girls not five feet from the entrence sourounding Sasuke. _Crazy girls._

"So where are we going Kiba?"

"Over there." He points to a tree outside sarounded by 8 or so teens.

"Oka-" I was cut of by a shout of my name and looked twords the voice to see Deidara.

"One sec." I ran over to him and the group of people he was with. The only one i recognized was Sasori.

"Hey Dei, whyed you call me?" The other people at the table's eyes widdened when I called him Dei.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sitwith us." I was about to answer when an orange haired guy wit too many pircings piped up.

"You can't just ask that Deidara. That's somthing reserved for the senior members like Sasori, Tobi, Konan and me."

"She'll sit here." _Wow Sasori. I thought that i had a choice._

"....!!" Everyone looked shocked, big eyes and all. I couldn't help it, i giggled.(Me: =_='')

"WOW!! Tobi's never heard Sasori-sempai speack up for someone!!" The guy with spicky black hair and an orange mask was the first to speack.

". . ."

"well, if she wants to, she can sit." he turned his gase on me. "But if you sit, you'll have to sit here till you graduate."

"Why?"

"Your protection." _Not really a hard choice._

"I'll sit." Just then, that Sasuke kid came running up to the table.

"Don't let her sit here." The guy woth long black hair and red eyes looked at Sas-UKE.

"Why foolish little brother?"

"She's stupid." Mine and Dei's eyes flashed.

"Just because I was faster then you in math you think you can try somthing like this?" My voice was laced with venom anough to kill.

"Chill, creep. I know you're probably just another fangirl trying to impress me." My eyes narowed into a glare.

"You stupid, conseted, duck-ass haired, BASTERD!!!" Tobi had started figiting, Dei was molding his exploding clay, and Sas-UKE's eye was twitching.(Me: lol)

"What did you say?"

"O, nothing, Sas-UKE." Everyone at the table choked on their food(Me: exept Itachi, Uchiha's don't choke Naru: stop inturupting the story!) and started caughing.

Sas-UKE was doing a very good imatation of a fish before the pink-haired girl(ME: -caugh- banshee) ran over.

"Stop trying to insult my Sasuke-kun, wannabe blonde!"

"Shut it, wannabe slut!" She posativly SHRIKED with indiganence.

"WHAT?! How rude! I only love Sasuke-kun!"

"Ow, Banshee, you're hurting my ears."

"You evil little bit-" She was, thankfully, inturupted by the bell ringing.

"Ah, well, i must be off. Good bye Dei-chan, Sasori-kun, Banshee, Duck Ass, people I never got the name of." With a wave of my hand, i was off to P.E.!! Joy!!

* * *

**well, i know it took a while, but here it is! don't kill me! -caugh- anyways, i hope to have the next chappie up in the next two weeks! Ja ne!**

**~Namu**


	5. Chapter 4

**Everyone who is reading this, say thanks to Dragon Flute Witch; as she was the only one who gave me a suggestion. ^.^ **

**Now, at the school they DON'T have to dress out. Just so you all know.**

**To make this easier(because this is almost never the same as the chapter before it) here's a key to make reading less confusing ^.^"""**

Blah - normal

"Blah" - talking

_Blah_ - thought

* * *

Authors POV

Naru walked into the gym and stared at the sight that met her eyes. Two people...in green spandex.......with a sunset background........_Could this be any weirder? _was all that was running through her mind.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Naru torned around and smiled at the speaker.

"Hi Shikamaru. No, i was just...amazed." She laughed slightly then walked to the bleahers, taking a seat at the top and setting her backpack down at her feet.

Shikamaru chuckled and fallowed the blonde to the top and sitting on her left.

"SO Shikamaru...can i call you Shika?" Naru smiles sheeishly at said boy.

"Sure Naru." He yawned and relaxed agenst the bars behind him.

Naru smiled, then turned to see if she knew anyone else in their P.E. class. When she spotted someone, she stood up. "Dei-chaaaan!!!!!"

Said boy looked up at Naru and smiled, walking up to sit on the right side of Naru.

"So Dei-chan, what do you think we're going to be doing today?"

"dodge ball. We always play dodge ball on the first day."

Naru squeeled and practicly jumped out of her seat, atracting the attention of most of the class.

She blushed and pulled out a book, hidding behind it and pretending to read.

Deidara was about to sa something when their teacher spoke up.

"Today, my youthful students, we will be playing dodge ball!! For all the new students, my name is Gai, and my youthful assistant is Lee!!" He pointed at the smaller version of him, who ho had now introduced as Lee, and started talking again. "Lee will be picking out the team capian's, who will pick out their team mates!!" He smiled and gave a thumbs up signs to the class, who groaned in response.

As Lee picked the team captain's, Neji andShino, Naru actually started reading. She wasn't paying attention until she heared Deidara yell her name. She looked up to see the class laughing and put her book down. Deidara motioned for her to join him, so she went down the bleachers and stood by him.

The class was still laughing at her, mostly the people on the other team; seeing as her team felt like she would be distracted during the game and make them lose.

Lets just say, by the end of class noone wanted to get on her bad side.

Naru walked out of the gym with a smirk on her face, fallowed by Shikamaru and Deidara; the rest of the class came out shortly after.

"What class do you have next Naru?" Deidara asked.

"Biology. I've got to go if I don't want to be late. I'll see you after school Dei-chan. See you tomarrow Shika." Naru smiled at the two boys and left for the Biology room.

* * *

**This is sucky.....and short.........my fault. owell. hope ou liked it!!!!! Please review!!!!**

**your loving author(who needs ideas :P),**

**Jesi**


	6. Chapter 5

**I AM ON A ROLL!!!!!...........kinda**

**Thanks for the ideas guys!!! I really appreciate that you're helping me. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto ;_;**

**-!- = new scene**

**~~~ = new POV**

**-*-START-*-**

As Naru walked into the biology room, the first thing she noticed was the large purple-black snake. Said snake was slithering towards her, scattering the few students that were in its path. Naru kneeled down and let the snake climb up her arm and around her neck before it stopped on top of her head.

"Oh? Is this our new student? It seems that he likes you, my dear." The man who spoke was rather pail, with long black hair. "My name is Orochimaru, I'm the Biology teacher. This," he motioned to a teen with white hair and glasses, "is Kabuto." Kabuto nodded in Naru's direction.

"It's nice to meet you sensei, sempai." Naru smiled at the two before taking a seat near the back of the room.

I saw lots of people flood through the door, but none i recagnized, and none willing to sit by me because of the snake. Then, to my horror, Sasuke walked into the room and; to the horror of his fan girls and me; sat RIGHT MEXT TO ME!! _I'm going to die!! He's going to kill me!_ I think the snake read my feelings, because he hissed menacingly at Sas-UKE. The prick smirked at the snake and Naru.

"You think that little thing can scare me?"

"No, I was just hopping he doesn't try to eat your hair because he thinks it's a chicken." Naru smirked at Sasuke then turned to pay attention to Orochimaru. Sasuke scowled and faced the front of the room.

~~~Hallway~~~

"I hate him!!! I hate Sasuke Uchiha!!!!" Naru slammed her locker and turned to walk to class with Kiba.

When they got into the class room, the first person Naru saw was Gaara. "Hey Gaa-chan!!" Naru said. "Hey Naru-chan. I was wondering if you and Kyuubi-senpai would like to come to the party Sasori and I are having on Friday." Naru smiled at Gaara and said that they would try to come before looking around the room for a teacher. "Where's the teacher?"

"He's probably sexxing up Iruka-sensai somewhere." Naru turned to look at the speaker and saw........

* * *

**WEEE~!!! sucky cliffy!!! :D**

**I think I'm going to have a poll to see who you people want the speaker to be :)**

**lol thank you all for reviewing!!!!!**

**-Jesi**


	7. Authors Note

Okay guys. It's been two years. I love you all, exspecially the people who keep adding this to their watch, but I have no idea where I was going with this. I'm going to go through the whole story and fix it, so expect it to be totally different. I hope I can get back into this story so that you guys aren't left with a horrid cliffy ;)

Love,

Jesi :heart:


	8. HEY

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks**


End file.
